Nation Boyfriends
by djsrocks
Summary: Me and 1RomaTheKid's RP. Starts off from a comment she left on 'Together' my story! Pure Crack. ENJOY


_**Nation Boyfriends**_

1RomaTheKid: OMM! Feli how could you be so fucking dense! God dammit I love you Italy but do you understand what's going to happen to Romano! I'll tell ya he'll run off and sulk 'cause he still thinks Tonio doesn't like him!...sorry I realize I didn't have to yell...sorry Feli...*mumbles* idiota...

Feli: *crying* I didn't know! The way Toni had his arms around Fratello, I just thought!

djsrocks: *shakes head* *pats Feli's back* its okay, honey. I made you think that way. I'm the author of the story.

Feli: *shocked* YOU CONTROL US?

djsrocks: *nods* Si!

Feli: *runs away*

1RomaTheKid: oh god Feli I'm sorry! Don't run away! I just wanted you to know that Romano is going to go though a bad time know...you just have to think a little more. Get Ludwig to help you out and i think you have better observation skills than Alfred! so that's good! and all the nations should know we control you guys by now, i mean we have made you do weird stuff.

Feli: *cautiously comes back* like what?

djsrocks: have sex with basically everyone, have you kill people, etc! In one story you raped Romano!

Feli: *runs away screaming*

djsrocks: that probably wasn't the best thing to say to him... *blushing*

1RomaTheKid: no I don't think so...Feli honey, come back it's not just you we make everyone do things! Riiiiggghhhhttt.  
>*Nudges djsrocks*<p>

Me: of course!

Feli: *slowly comes back* a-are their any stories about m-me and D-Doitsu?

Me: *fangirls* YOU AND GERMANY ARE SOOOOOOOOO FUCKING CUTE!

Feli: *blushes* ve~ th-thank you!

1RomaTheKid: I know there so cute! And I only like it when your with Germany he is yours and you are his and that's the end of it! The awesome Prussia can't go anywhere near your ass!...Gil already has Roma anyway...

djsrocks: *shudders* no Prumano! It sucks!

Feli: Fratello love Toni anyways!

1RomaTheKid: Si, of course he does! They're soooo cute!

Roma: I think that's my Fucking choice!

1RomaTheKid: Yeah he's right and besides I like him with Spain a little bit more than Prussia anyway

Roma: Again that's my choice! And...maybe...just maybe I...love Tonio more ok! God you bitches fucking happy!

1RomaTheKid: yea I'm good~

djsrocks: SPAMANO AND GERITA FOREVER!

Feli: *blushes like crazy*

djsrocks: fuck yeah bitches!

1RomaTheKid: YAY FOR FANGIRL BONDING! YAY FOR YAOI!

Roma: You guys are fucking insane! You're tainting my Fratello! AHHH Spain! Help me save Feli from them!

Toni: I think it's harmless Lovi~

1RomaTheKid: See Romano, Antonio's on our side

djsrocks: *laughs my ass off* ANTONIO YOU ARE SO FUCKIN HOT!

Feli: *staring wide eyed at us*

Luddy: *facepalms* vhat are joo guys doing to my Italia?

1RomaTheKid: Tainting him~ It's fun!

Toni: What! Do I have a fever! Lovi Feel my forehead! *slams Romanos Hand to his forhead*

Roma: Your fine idiot! She was saying your sexy god your so fucking thick its not even funny.

Luddy: *facepalms again* I feel the need to protect him from joo guys... Vhat kind of people enjoy tainting other people?

djsrocks: You. Are. A. Sex. God! ! *Belarus vibe*

Feli: *creeped out by me*

Toni: Fusosososo silly girl I love my Lovi! One day he's gonna realize he loves me too!

1RomaTheKid: Awww but Ludwig! He's so cute and...And-and...taintable! If that's a real word

Roma: I don't fucking love you...*mumbles* ok maybe a little...And i have to agree with the potato bastard! god never thought I'd say that ever anyway who gets fucking joy out of tainting my little brother!

djsrocks: *turns to Roma* !

Luddy: *staring at me* vho do joo really like anyvays?

djsrocks: Alfred. But he's not here right now, and I enjoy your reactions.

Feli: You really are insane!

Al: Did someone call for a hero!

*Everyone groans (except 1RomaTheKid and djsrocks)*

djsrocks: *runs and tackle hugs Alfred* Ohmigod, I am in love with you!

Luddy: *shakes his head*

Feli: adorable~

1RomaTheKid:*hugs Alfred as well* I love you too! bbbbbuuuuuutttt not as much as Spanga...

Al: HAHAHA I love you all 'cause the hero can't love just one person! ...Except Iggy I love him most of all! Sorry ladies!

Toni: Humpf how can you love that bastard...

Roma: *hits Toni* that tea drinker is my friend and he's a hella lot better than your friends

djsrocks: *dies*

Feli: MIO DIO, WHY'D SHE JUST DIE?

1RomaTheKid: AHHHH Alfred what did you do to her! Bring her back! bring her back!

Al: I didn't do anything! Ahhhhhh what do i do!

Roma: Quick cut off her limbs and scatter them across the world! No one will ever know!

Toni: NO Lovi! I don't know what to do but it's not that!

Luddy: she loves you, idiot!

Feli: she died because she loves Alfred?

Luddy: no, she died because Alfred loves England.

1RomaTheKid: *punches Alfred as weekly as Canadia* Why! If you just got to know her you could have loved her! Why why why?

Alfred: I'm sorry!...I guess I'll never know now...I could have lover her if I tried...I'm sorry...*brings up flower at of nowhere and places them in your hands. *cries one single teardrop*

djsrocks: *slowly comes back to life* what the fucking hell just happened?

Feli: *gushes* YOU JUST DIED!

djsrocks: WHAT THE FUCK?

1RomaTheKid: *hugs you* Ohmigod! You died 'cause Alfred said he loved England! I'm so glad your back!

Al: Oh thank god! I thought I killed you and i never even got to know you. I made a promise to myself that if you came back I would try to love you. So lets see where this takes us...* Grabs your hand and pulls you up. Embraces you then kisses you lovingly*

djsrocks: *leans into kiss* *kisses you back*

Feli: AWWWW~ they're sooooo adorable!

1RomaTheKid: awwwww! soooo cuuuuutttteeeee! *takes picture*

Toni: *claps* Yay for happy endings! Hey Lovi~ can we do that next?

Roma: *Slaps Antonio* come here * Grabs Antonio's shirt collar and kisses him*

djsrocks: *looks into Alfred's eyes lovingly* y-you kiss amazingly...

Feli: *looks into Luddy's eyes* kiss me!

Luddy: *blushes* *kisses Feli*

1RomaTheKid: ...Waaaahhhh! Waaahhhhh! I don't have anyone! I wish Prussia was here! *continues to cry*

Gil: *pops up* someone called for the awesome me? *looks over at you* .

1RomaTheKid: Gilbert! You're here! *hugs you like you'll fade away*

Gil: ouff! *hugs back* I take it that ya like the awesome me?

djsrocks: *thinks for a moment* *pulls on Nantucket*

1RomaTheKid: Yea! You're sooo awesome! I love you in a non-stalkerish kind of way! And I saw that! Have sexy time when your alone *looks at you then back to Gil*

djsrocks: *blushes really hard*

Gil: well you are very hot. *weird almost rape face*

1RomaTheKid: R-really! Oh my maple your so sexy! Would you consider...ummm...*Leans up just a little bit but not all the way so he can get the idea*

Gil: *kisses*

djsrocks: *leans against Alfred*

Feli: *looks at Luddy lovingly*

Luddy: *kisses him again*

1RomaTheKid: *kisses Gil back*

Toni: My turn to dominate *grabs Romano and kisses him again*

1RomaTheKid: AND WE ALL LIVE HAPPLY EVER AFTER WITH OUR NATION BOYFRIENDS! AND WE ALL HAVE SONIC SCREWDRIVERS!

_**A.N. So me and 1RomaTheKid are totally new BFFs dude! I love her! Anywho, we have a question to all those souls who dared to read our pure crack! I am Spain, she is Prussia, and WE NEED A FRANCE! Anyone up to filling our missing hole? We need to fulfill the BTT, man! Please contact me if you're up for the job! Fusosososososososososo. Spain OUT~**_


End file.
